


i just wanna tell you (that you're really pretty girl)

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Just Tumblr Thoughts [35]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood has a twin sister, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Original Character(s), Tumblr Prompt, and artemis (his twin sister) is super gay and has a seelie girlfriend, because i watched the trailer and i need some happiness asap, set in s2, um so basically alec has a twin sister, who is amaryllis, who is played by matthew daddario's sister alexandra daddario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: sranked asked for artemis lightwood/amaryllis + garden date and this is what my mind came up withtitle from Hayley Kiyoko's song; Pretty Girl





	

“The Institute is on lock down and you want to sneak out to have a _picnic_?” Alec exclaimed, staring incredulously at his twin sister. 

Artemis beamed. “That’s exactly what I just said.”

“For once I wish you were being sarcastic.” Alec said, practically face-palming. 

Artemis rolled her eyes. “I’m not gonna let the Clave and their stupid rules stop me from going on a date with my beautiful girlfriend.”

“I’m not having another sister be arrested by the Clave! This is reckless, Artemis.” Alec said, giving his sister an empty glare.

“ _Love_  is reckless.” Artemis countered, but she softened slightly at her brother’s concern. “Don’t worry about me, Alec- okay that’s a stupid request, worrying about the people you love is what you do best, but- don’t worry about _this_. I can handle myself. Besides, the Clave barely even know who I am, I’m a tiny blip on their radar, especially right now.”

Alec sighed. “I suppose you’re right-”

“I always am.” 

“- _but_ , there is one condition-” 

Artemis groaned.

“-deliver a note to Magnus for me?”

Artemis actually _squealed_  in excitement. “You know I’d do anything for you love birds.”

“Please don’t call us that.” Alec said with a groan.

Artemis grinned. “Where’s the note?”

* * *

“You got out of the Institute.” Amaryllis said, letting Artemis press a kiss to her cheek.

“Did you doubt me?” Artemis asked, raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

“Never.” Amaryllis replied, quickly pecking Artemis on the lips. “I spread out a blanket over there for us, and I brought us tea.”

Artemis grinned, linking her fingers with Amaryllis’s. “You spoil me.”

“Only because you deserve it.” Amaryllis replied, leading them over to the blanket.

“Well I got you,” Artemis pulled a necklace out of her pocket with her free hand. “this.”

Amaryllis sat down and took the necklace, carefully examining it before gasping. “However did you get this?”

“Magnus owed me a favor.” Artemis said simply, helping Amaryllis put the necklace on.

Amaryllis laughed. “It must’ve been quite a favor.”

“One word,” Artemis explained. “ _Alexander_.”

Both girls burst out laughing, collapsing backwards onto their backs, where they stayed for quite some time, lying side by side, fingers intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find out more about artemis lightwood and amaryllis at my tumblr which is currently moonlightmagnus, or at sranked's tumblr, which is sranked.


End file.
